The purchase of wireless devices, such as, cell phones, in a retail store environment typically requires the physical stocking of the wireless devices by the retail store. Upon purchase of a wireless device, a customer typically has to endure a time-consuming activation and provisioning procedure before he or she can use the wireless device with a service provider's network.